The present disclosure relates to an image display device and an image processing method which displays an image by a color filter method.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-145551 discloses an image display device which displays an image by a color filter method. The image display device employing the color filter method includes a liquid crystal panel or a projector of a single-plate light valve system, or the like. A liquid crystal display element used for the liquid crystal panel or the projector includes red pixels each having a red filter, green pixels each having a green filter, and blue pixels each having a blue filter, which are set in a predetermined arrangement.